Players One and Two
by Eye Heart Music
Summary: Welcome to the Tutshill Tornadoes professional quidditch team. There's James Potter, quidditch player extraordinaire and there's Lily Evans, just a kid out of Hogwarts, according to James anyways. Will these two chasers find love on the quidditch pitch?
1. Lovely Fans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pretty depressing, but still very true.**

**Author's Note: Hey. This a new story of mine that I've been planning for about two months. Here's some info. about it. . .**

**Summary: When it came to being an international quidditch player extraordinaire, James Potter had it down. . .until one annoying, red-headed Lily Evans came along and stole the extraordinaire position from him. In return, James stole her heart.**

**Estimated number of chapters: 28-30**

**Extra: This story will not only focus on the romance between Lily and James, but also a lot about quidditch. If you don't know a whole lot about quidditch, it might be good to know a few websites that give some info. about the game. Even though quite a lot of research on quidditch has been done (and will continue to be done), I don't know everything about quidditch, that's very true, but I'll try to keep everything as accurate as possible. But, there will be some stuff from quidditch that I'll need to alter or just didn't get enough info. to actually make accurate. **

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You're retiring?"

George Calaway, one of the Tutshill Tornadoes chasers nodded,"Yes, I've decided to retire."

"But, why?" James Potter asked, also one of the chasers. "You're one of the best chasers around! The team needs you." The rest of the Tutshill Tornadoes players spoke up in agreement.

George only held up a hand to quiet them, before looking around the quidditch pitch fondly. "I'm also one of the oldest chaser's around. I think it's time to let someone else have a go at playing on the Tutshill Tornadoes team, don't you? There's plenty of younger chap's who can replace me. Manning told me about one fellow from the Falmouth Falcons who can score six goals in under seven minutes. Seven minutes! I can hardly score _any_ goals now with this arm of mine. . ." George unconciously shifted his left arm a bit.

"Aw, come on, George! We don't want some git from the Falmouth Falcons! And you can score just fine-" Stanley Mumps, one of the team beaters was cut off by George.

"I've already resigned from the team, Stanley. I'm making it public in a few hours." He said firmly. The January sky above them was gray, the sun completely blocked out. "This team will do just fine, I know it." There seemed to be more protest from the team, but George just held up his hand. There was silence for a few minutes. George squinted up at the sky, before sighing. "I've had a great time on this team over the years. It has to be the best team around. Remember '75?" George smiled,"That was a good year, wasn't it?"

Carl Harrison, the team keeper, nodded,"Oh, yeah. No losses. We were really rolling that year."

James, all of a sudden, smirked,"Only because that was the year _I_ joined the team. Before, you guys were a bunch of losers." That earned him a couple shoves in the shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's make a toast! To George!" Manning, the Tutshill Tornadoes manager/coach, called over the crowd. Many "To George" 's followed along with the clink of glasses.

George nodded with a smile to the crowd surrounding him before leaning over to kiss his wife, Anna, on the cheek. This was George's retirement party. Many, many round tables were scattered all around the Tutshill Tornadoes quidditch pitch, holding at least a hundred guests from family to friends to Ministry officials. The day was January 15th. The weather was nice, although a bit chilly.

At George's table sat the rest of the team, Manning, and George's wife and children. Zachary Harris, one of the beaters, laughed,"Hey, remember last year at one of our practices when the team hid Edwin's broom and everyone said George had sold it off to some fan after our game the day before? Edwin just about murdered George!" The table laughed loudly.

"Or what about the time when George fell asleep on his broomstick after a real late practice, remember?" James asked, pausing to laugh a bit. The rest of the team laughed. "And- ha- the snitch flew straight into his face!"

Amongst the laughter, George shook his head, a grin on his face,"I was tired. It was eleven at night for Merlin's sake! Besides, the fall from the broom wasn't too wonderful." The laughter grew even louder.

After a few moments, after the laughter had toned down a bit and everyone's attention was turned back to their dinner, Morris Wright, another beater, spoke,"So, everyone's trying out for the World Cup this year, yeah?"

There was numerous "Hell yeah" 's and "Of course" 's.

Edwin spoke,"I heard that the Chudley Cannons have a pretty good seeker who's trying out as well. What was his name?. . .Fred. . .Fred Wicker! You might have some competition, Stanley."

Manning leaned over and slapped Stanley on the back, almost making him choke on his biscuit. "Eh, I've heard of him too; he isn't that good. Besides, no one can do better than Mumps here! Fastest reflexes on the Eurpean continent, I tell you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, James and Edwin were walking towards the locker rooms just after a late afternoon practice.

"Who do you reckon Manning's going choose to join the team?" Edwin asked.

James seemed to have a slight frown on his face as he looked around the pitch,"I don't know. Hope he chooses someone good. I don't know how everything's going to work out, you know? With George, us three chasers worked good together. We knew where to go, when to pass the quaffle, everything."

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll have some trouble at the beganing. With him new and all. Along with trying to get into the way we work together."

"I just hope Manning doesn't choose that former Falmouth player. He's a real arse from what I could see at last years game between us and them." James said squinted around the empty stands.

"You didn't hear? The fellow you called a real arse got a chaser position on the Pride of Portree." Edwin stated, shifting his broom in his hand.

"I didn't hear that!" James replied in surprise before giving a triumphant look,"Thank Merlin he won't be on this team. I think I'd resign. You know what he called me after I took the quaffle from him once? A mudblood-lover! If that doesn't tell you he's a supporter of Voldermort- sorry-" James said as Edwin's made a pained expression at the word "Voldermort"," I don't know what could!"

Edwin sighed,"I've heard that just about all of the players on the Falmouth Falcons are supporters of You-Know-Who."

"And what a concidence too," James started,"that rumors are that the beater and manager of the Pride of Portree are also supporters of Voldermort."

"Oh, let's face it, James. Supports of. . .him are everywhere. You can't get away from You-Know-Who. Not even on the quidditch pitch. A lot of players are even resigning to become aurors. . .I've even thought about it a few times. . ."

James looked over at Edwin in surprise,"You have? But, why? I mean, becoming an auror is good and all, but playing on a professional quidditch team- well, what's better?"

"James, sometimes quidditch- quidditch isn't everything."

"I know that, but it does get you away from some of the madness going on in the world right now." He sighed before slowly breaking out in a smirk. He obviously was uncomfortable with the darkened topic. "Not to mention, we get all the, ahem, _lovely_ fans, eh?" He nudged Edwin slyly.

Edwin grinned and nodded in agreement,"Yes, that _is_ a good point, Potter." As James laughed, Edwin gazed at a lone figure in the stands. He returned James' nudging gesture. ". . .apparently, one of our lovely fans was here to cheer us on during practice.

"What?" James asked, following Edwin's line of vision. His eyes squinted and he pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. There was a small figure who he had not noticed- until now- sitting in the stands, watching them. The figure appeared to be a woman. James couldn't make out much of her except for red hair that stood out greatly. He lopsidely grinned,"Oh, I see now. What did I tell you, Kirk? We get all the lovely fans."

Edwin kept his gaze on the woman,"I wonder how she got in the pitch. None of the fans or reporters are allowed in."

James shrugged. "Who cares? She looks pretty. . .nice."

"What if she's a death eater here to kill us?"

"What if she's just a lovely fan who wanted to watch us wonderful blokes practice?"

"What if she's not?"

"What if she is?"

The two paused and watched as Manning's form appeared in the stands and he continued on his way towards the woman.

"Ooh. Look's like she's busted." James stated.

Manning sat down next to the woman. They seemed to be speaking.

"It doesn't look like she's busted, does it?" Edwin stated, curious.

"Maybe Manning finds her too attractive to kick out and decided to ask her out or something." James said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Edwin's face scrunched up. "Ugh. Manning's, what? Fifty-something? The woman doesn't even look thirty."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"See you, James!" Morris called as they exited the locker room.

"Same to you!" James called back. He soon apparated with a "pop" to just outside his flat (there was a anti-apparating charm in his actually flat so no one could apparate in there. No one usually being reporter's or fans). He apparated straight into a crowd of reporters just waiting for him to return from practice.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter, what is your opinion of George Calaway's retirement?"

James pushed through the crowd. He flashed a lopsided grin to camera's he passed.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of ever-growing number of players quitting their teams and joining auror training? Are you going to do so?"

"Mr. Potter" turned to his reporter. "I am aware of that, yes. And no, at this time, I'm staying right where I am."

"Why is this, Mr. Potter?" Someone else asked. "Is it because you are afraid to fight? Or is quidditch something you are not willing to let go-"

James scowled furiously. "I am not afraid to fight. Quidditch just happens to be something that gets me away from all the madness going on. I am not a coward." He pushed further through the crowd.

A small boy standing next to a teenage girl, tugged at James' shirt,"Mr. Potter, sir! Mr. Potter, sir! Will you sign my quaffle?" James' previous scowl quickly disappeared as he turned towards the boy and the teenage girl. "Of course. What do you want me to write?" He asked, sending a grin to the boy.

The boy looked like he was about to pee in his pants from excitement. "Just- Just "James Potter", sir!" He said holding out a shaking quill and quaffle for James.

James smiled and signed the quaffle and handed it back to the boy before patting him on the head. James turned to began pushing through the crowd again but was stopped by the teenage girl. "Would you mind signing my picture?" She asked shyly, holding a quill out.

James flashed her a grin before taking her picture (which- surprise, surprise- was a picture of himself on his broomstick, holding a quaffle and grinning back at himself), "Sure. . .do you have a quill or-"

"You can borrow mine, sir!" The boy he had just signed the quaffle for held out his quill again.

James took it,"Thanks." He was about to what she wanted it to say but just decided to sign "To a beautiful girl. With love, James Potter" and handed it back to the girl. She read it and turned red before smiling. "Thank you." She said.

James nodded with a smile before beganing his shove through the sea of reporter's and fans again.

"Mr. Potter, are you going to try out for the World Cup this year?"

"James! Will you sign my shirt!"

"Potter! What do you think about the new Nimbus 500? Is it smoother than the Nimbus 300?"

"Of course it is." James replied to the reporter, who instantly began scribble down in her writing pad.

"James! I love you!"

James only pushed onwards, aware of the "I love you" 's and "Will you marry me?" 's and other extreme statements fans were calling to him. He didn't mind the attention one bit, in fact, James thoroughly enjoyed the attention, but when it came to extreme things like "Can you sign my knickers" and such, he was slightly weirded out (not that he'd _mind_ signing someone's knickers).

"Mr. Potter, do you have any comments over your upcoming game with the Wigtown Wanderers? Do you think the Tutshill Tornadoes will do well, even without Calaway there?"

James finally shoved his way towards his door. Just as he touched his door knob, a women's hand flew to his face and before he could even comprehend it, she was kissing him.

Ah, this was the life. Play quidditch by day, kiss women by night.

James pulled away, let out a chuckle, gave a wink to the woman (who winked back), and hastily opened his flat door, walked in and just as hastily, closed it. He was lefted with the muffled murmur of the crowd outside his door and the silence of his flat. James was use to the murmur of reporter's and fans. He knew they'd leave within fifteen minutes. They always left just after fifteen minutes, for some reason.

And they did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rambler, pass the damn quaffle!" James yelled, as he along with Edwin, waited for the reserve chaser, Gregory Rambler, to pass the quaffle. It had been a week since George's retirement party and there was still no word over who would become the next chaser on the team. Manning wouldn't say a word.

The only thing for certain right then was that Gregory Rambler definitely didn't work with the two other chasers on the team. And neither did the two other chasers on the team work with Gregory. It was problem they had to deal with until the new chaser would arrive. Or, at least, they hoped the problem would be resolved after the new chaser arrived. Edwin and James, or actually, the whole team was worried that the new chaser just wouldn't know how to work with the rest of the team. That he, especially, wouldn't be able to work with the two chasers.

Rambler hastily tossed the ball to James, aiming too low, making the quaffle not land in James' outstretched hands but in the hands of someone else.

"Bloody hell, Rambler-" Kirk started to say, but stopped as he gazed down at the person who had caught the quaffle. He, along with the rest of the team, stopped their broomstick's short.

This person was not on a broomstick. They were standing on the perfectly solid grass below, next to Coach Manning.

James glided to a stop next to Edwin, smirking as he watched the two on the ground. "It looks like Manning _did_ ask our lovely fan out." Edwin stifled a laugh as Manning signaled for the team to head to the ground.

Next to Manning was the women they saw in the stands a few days ago. The one with red hair. She was holding the quaffle in an outstretched hand.

As James and Edwin got closer, they could tell that that wasn't a women they saw in the stands a few days ago, not really. She was more of a girl than anything. The girl was obviously very young. Probably not even nineteen.

Soon, everyone had landed in a circle around the girl and Manning. The girl, no matter how young she looked, was quite pretty. There was a slight smile on her face as her eyes gazed at each of the players.

"Manning sure does know who to date, no matter how young they are, doesn't he?" Edwin murmured to James. The two stifled a laugh; Morris and Stanley overheard them and stifled a laugh, yet looked slightly curious at the word "date".

Manning cleared his throat as the girl shifted the quaffle under her left arm. "Team, I've been working hard this past week to find a new chaser for the team. One that would work best with the team. And. . .I've found one."

The team raised an eyebrow. "Who, coach?" Stanley asked.

Manning's eyes drifted to the girl standing next to him. "Tutshill Tornadoes, meet Lily Evans. Your new chaser."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: There it is. Hope someone out there liked it: ) **

**Here's a list of all seven players on the Tutshill Tornadoes, in case anyone was confused:**

**Seeker- Stanley Mumps**

**Beaters-Morris Wright, Zackary Harris**

**Chasers-James Potter, Edwin Kirk, George Calaway (a former chaser, now retired), Gregory Rambler (the reserve chaser), and Lily Evans (the new chaser, taking over George's spot)**

**Keeper-Carl Harrison**

**I have a website made that has a whole bunch of info. on my fan fiction stories and future original stories. It also has a page dedicated just for this story. It has character and team biography's, not to mention just some tidbit's about the story. You might want to check it out. Go to my account page/profile and it will have my website address at the top somewhere. It might not be up yet since I just added it and sometimes it takes a while for it to be added to my profile. **

**Lastly, I will be making _another_ new story called "The New Professor" or something close to that this weekend, if I can (God, I am going to be so swamped with updates, LoL). I thought of the idea a couple of days ago and just have to write it. And I have _not_ forgotten about Just the Girl. I _will_ update that, maybe this weekend, maybe next weekend. I'm a bit stumped on how to start it, so. . .yeah. **

**Thanks everyone who has read this first chapter! **

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	2. Certain Locker Room Views

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

----------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two_

----------------------------------------------------

"Coach, she's just a _kid_ for Merlin's sake! Besides the fact that she's a _girl_!"

"James, she's seventeen and she's good. It doesn't matter that she's a female. They're allowed on the team." Manning replied stubbornly as he marched back to his office, James following behind him.

They had left the rest of the team with Lily in the middle of the quidditch pitch. They were standing around awkwardly.

"_Seventeen_? Is the girl even out of Hogwarts yet?"

"Of course she is. Lily just graduated." Manning reached his office door and walked in. James scowled deeper at Manning's reply and followed after.

"Sir, I respect you and your decisions, you know that, but I don't think-"

"If you respect me and my decisions, James, you'll respect this one as well." He said walking over to his desk and sitting down. He began reading through a stack of papers. James sat down in a chair across from him.

He was silent for a moment. "You know, I heard the Wigtown Wanderers have a pretty good chaser that's about to retire. Maybe we could get him to reconsider and join this team-"

"James, the girl's staying."

"We're going to lose every game we play this year."

"No, we won't."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, come on, James. Stop being a moody prick. I think she'll be alright. You heard Manning on the pitch. That Lily girl was the captain of the Gryffindor team for three years _and_ has an average of scoring fourteen goals in under four minutes. That's just about as good as our average's!" Edwin stated, stuffing his practice clothes in the dirty clothes bin.

The dirty clothes in the said bin mysteriously were cleaned after everyone had left the locker room. Whether it was charm or house elves, no one knew. Anyways, they were neatly folded, pressed and cleaned, sitting on the bench next to each players locker.

James only grumbled.

"Did you know her average is actually the best out of all the professional women players in Europe? I think she's even the youngest professional player on the European continent. With some practice, she'll be right with us." Edwin continued. James only stuffed his practice clothes in the dirty clothes bin with more force than necessary.

"She's pretty nice too, you know?" Edwin said hesitantly as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I bet she is."

"Hey, don't get all shirty with _me_, James. If I remember correctly, _you_ were saying what a _lovely_ fan she was just a few days ago."

"Yeah, that was before I found that she wasn't a fan, but instead, our new chaser."

Edwin began walking towards the exit of the locker room. "I really don't understand why she's got under your skin so much."

"She's a _girl_. A _seventeen year old girl_, Edwin. You can't expect much out of her. Unexperienced, just starting out. She's going to be this team's downfall. Not mention, our chances of winning the European Cup team will become, oh, I don't know, _zero_?"

"James, you were once a young, unexperienced player, just like her. Now, you weren't a girl like her, but still." James threw a clothes article from the dirty clothes bin at Edwin. Edwin laughed and threw the clothes article back in the bin. "What I'm trying to say is, give her a chance."

Edwin strolled out of the locker room, leaving James by himself. He began grumbling again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Just as James exited the locker rooms, ready to head over to The Three Broomstick's and join Sirius and Remus for a bottle of firewhiskey, he about ran into the "unexperienced" girl Lily herself.

"Oh, so sorry." She apologize, tugging at her purse, a unfolded letter in her hand. "I must have gotten sidetracked-. . .oh, it's you. The bloke who went raving mad when Manning introduced me to the team earlier."

James sighed tiredly and shifted his feet, a hand wrapped tightly around his bag strap that hung off his shoulder. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"No need to apologize. I know you just think I'm some inexperienced kid who doesn't know a lick about quidditch." She said, starting to walk again. She was heading towards the exit.

James was slightly taken back by the girl's forwardness, but didn't show it. He began walking towards the exit also. "I suppose I do."

"I expected someone would. Wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the team thought I was too. Of course, I am inexperienced. With playing on an professional quidditch team, that is. I know how to play quidditch. I know how to play well."

James snorted. "There's a big difference between professional quidditch and the game you call quidditch at Hogwarts."

Lily glanced at James behind her in a cool way. "I know. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." She turned right and started down the long, dark corridor that led to the exit gates. James also turned.

He laughed mockingly,"Don't act like you know what you're doing, because you don't. This is an entirely different setting here, kid."

Abruptly, Lily stopped at James' comment. She was rigid for a few seconds as James slowed to a stop just behind her. "Kid" whipped around to face James,"Let's get one thing straight, my fellow chaser," She said, her eyes narrowed,"I am _not_ a kid and I am _not_ afraid of you. Just because I'm a girl and hardly out of Hogwarts doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over me. Because I won't. I joined this team for one reason, and one reason only. To play quidditch. I didn't come here to be insulted by some-"

Lily paused for a moment, peering into James' face with a look of irritation,". . .know-it-all bloke who thinks he's Merlin's gift to quidditch!" With that, Lily spun around and stormed to the exit gate. There was faint sound of the roar of reporters as she opened the gate. Then there was the sound of the gate clinking shut.

James stood for a while, staring at the spot previously occupied by Lily. What just happened? Had he just been _told off_ by some little _girl_? He began to fume silently. Suddenly, his dislike for this new chaser grew.

"Bloody hot-headed girl. So _sensitive_." He muttered in the empty corridor before also storming to the exit gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He gulped down more firewhiskey. "Can you _believe_ the little wench? Where does she get the idea of telling me off like that?" James asked setting his mug down with a dull _thump_.

Sirius Black snorted with amusement, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm liking this girl already. How old's she anyways?"

"Oh, I haven't even _gotten_ to that." James muttered darkly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He glanced around The Three Broomsticks. It was fairly full that evening. He could see a few suspicious looking reporters scatter around the pub. James slouched over slightly.

He turned back to Sirius and Remus. Their other friend Peter had a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Official Gobstones Club and wouldn't be off for another thirty minutes. His job was located in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Unfortunately, he only sat at a desk by his boss' office and answered owl's most of the day. He'd get up to get his boss a cup of coffee (or perhaps a cup of firewhiskey) every once and a while. Peter seemed to be fairly happy with his job, yet he did complain about some rather rude howlers he'd have to open every once and a while.

James glanced around again and self-conciously leaned over the table again. He had to be carefully what he said in public. He'd never know when a reporter might be listening into his conversations. "She's only seventeen! Just got out Hogwarts. Now do see why I'm so annoyed with Manning decision to pick her? She's unexperienced-"

"You were just as inexperienced when you joined the team, weren't you, James?" Remus asked.

"Well, sure I was, but come on. I was _nineteen_. I'd taken a few years to adjust to being in the real world before just joining up with a professional quidditch team-"

"Oh, come off it, James. You tried out for professional quidditch teams as soon as you set foot outside Hogwarts. Just admit it. The only reason you don't like this Lily girl is because she got on a professional team at a younger age than you did. You're just jealous." Sirius said, smirking.

"I am _not_ jealous of her!" James sputtered haughtily. "What's to be jealous of? My average is better than hers, I'm older, more experienced, and can definitely handle being on the quidditch pitch. Her, though, she'd probably get knocked off her broom in an instant. She's so damn puny, I wouldn't be a surprise."

"You're jealous, James." Sirius repeated. He turned his head slightly to Remus,"I'm right, aren't I, Remus? He's just jealous because a girl got on a quidditch team before he could."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I agree with Sirius. You're definitely jealous of her." He continued as James sputtered indignantly,"It's quite childish of you, James, really. You're acting like a little boy who's just been beat by a little girl."

"You two are loonies, know that? The day I'm jealous of that kid is the day I become a supporter of all this prejudice against muggleborn's garbage." He said, looking over his shoulder at a suspicious looking old man a few tables away. He was writing something out on a writing pad with a quill. James sighed and stood up,"Look, I'm going to go back to my flat. See you two later."

As he walked towards the exit, James felt many eyes on him.

------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, the team met up for their usual practice. There was some anxiousness in the air seeing as it was Lily's first practice with the team.

James sighed loudly again and leaned harder against his Nimbus 500. "Where's the bloody kid at?"

Lily was five minutes late.

"She's probably just doing some. . .pre-practice exercise or something." Stanley muttered. A few snickers were heard. James either didn't find what Stanley said funny or ignored him.

Manning's appeared on the pitch. He squinted at the grounded team as he walked towards them. "What are you all doing just standing there? Shouldn't you be practicing by now?"

"Oh, well, your perfect little princess chaser decided not to show up to practice on time." James said immediately, his eyes trained on the sky above them. He all of a sudden got on his broomstick and began to hover. "Come on, let's just start practice."

"Shouldn't we wait for-"

"No. Miss Priss can join us when she's ready."

---------------------------------------------------------

Another five minutes passed before "Miss Priss" joined the team. She looked slightly confused as she maneuvered towards James and Edwin who were passing the quaffle back and forth to each other as they sped around the pitch. Edwin noticed her first and slowed to a stop. James, after noticing Edwin stopping, glanced behind him to see Lily. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Has practice already started?" Her question was directed to Edwin, it seemed.

"Yeah, it started-"

"It started ten minutes ago, Evans. Care to explain why you're late?" James cut in.

"No, I don't care to explain. Why should I explain to you anyways?"

"Because I'm the team captain." James said in voice tinged with smugness.

Lily was silent. It seemed she had bitten her tongue from letting a retort escape her mouth, now knowing he was the team captain.

"Well?" James asked.

"Well what?"

Edwin's head went back in forth between the two. Stanley and Carl, who were quite close, stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfolding.

"Why are you late?" James asked between gritted teeth after a few seconds.

"Because I was informed practice started at 2:00. Not 1:50." She replied cooly.

"We set the starting time earlier; Stanley had busy to attend and it would interfere with practice."

"No one bothered to inform me of this." Lily was obviously trying to blame James. "No one" was obviously James.

"Well, maybe you should read the notice board in Manning's office."

"James, there isn't a notice board in Manning's office." Edwin pointed out.

James gave Edwin a Look. "Well, I'll get one to put in there!" He turned back to Lily. "We have a policy for lateness, Evans. Thirty laps 'round the pitch."

Lily gave him a disbelieving look,"That's not fair! My lateness was only a misunderstanding!"

"No excuses either." James said, smugness tinging his voice again. "Besides, thirty laps shouldn't be anything to you, should they? You are, after all, the youngest professional quidditch player around, aren't you?"

A withering look was sent in James' direction. "Thirty laps is nothing. I just don't find them fair."

"Don't give me an attitude."

Anyone watching could see Lily's eyes blaze now. She leaned over abruptly and quickly swiped the quaffle under James' left arm. Lily glanced at the nearest goal post before turning her gaze back at James. He was watching her with narrowed eyes.

Her arm all of sudden came up and it flung the quaffle with a huge amount of force. It went speeding to the goal post. The quaffle flew straight threw the hoop and landed on the ground below, Carl not bothering to catch it.

"I'll stop giving you an attitude when you stop acting like my father."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to admit that was one good throw, James."

"I could throw better."

Carl shook his head,"I didn't even get a chance to see it go through the hoop! That had to be one of the fastest damn throws I've seen in a while."

James scoffed and slammed his locker shut with more force than necessary. "She was just riled up by what I said to her. That's the only reason she was able to throw that fast."

Edwin looked uncertain about that. "I dunno, James."

"Listen, I know all of you think this Lily Evans kid's pretty good and all," James stated the rest of the team,"But believe me. She won't last a month here." He leaned over to pick up his bag. James slung it over his shoulder and dropped his practice clothes into the dirty clothes bin.

He began towards the exit just as Morris entered the locker room. Morris turned left to head over to head down the aisle with his locker. James thought he heard him mutter something about "since when was there a door here in the middle of the locker aisle?" but thought he'd just misunderstood him.

That is, until he heard a shrill scream and a deeper yelp of surprise. . .

James hastily strode back into the locker room only to find Morris and the rest of the team standing outside a door. The door was an unfamiliar to James. He never remembered a door in front of the aisle of lockers to his left. . .

"What's going on?" He asked. Morris had a taken back expression on his face. He pointed towards the door. "I was heading to my locker like usual after practice and found this door here. Well, I walked in and-. . ."

"And what?" Zackary asked.

"I saw. . .someone in there."

"Is someone having locker room nightmare's in their sleep?" Stanley joked. The team snickered, but was shushed after given a Look by Morris. "Oh, shut it!" He was red in the face now.

"Who'd you see, Morris?" James asked, peering at the door in interest. He took a step towards it. Morris stepped in front of him,"I wouldn't go in there, James. It's not a good idea-"

"I heard someone scream." He continued, stepping around Morris.

"Yeah, I did too. Didn't know your scream was so feminine, Morris." James heard Zackary mutter with amusement just as he grabbed hold of the doorknob and cautiously began to open the door.

It was steamy down the aisle of lockers behind the door. Of course, it was steamy everywhere in the locker room with the showers and all. James closed the door and finally took off his glasses because they were fogging up so badly. Not that that helped much. He was blind without his glasses. Not literally, but pretty close to literally.

He squinted as he saw someone about ten feet away. They seemed to be turned away from him, wearing something white. And- were they wearing a red hat or was that red hair- Oh. Merlin. James stumbled backwards a bit, hands blindly searching for the doorknob as his stared at the fuzzy figure in front of him.

"Oh, for God's sake," He hissed in a low, yet dazed voice,"Where's the bloody doorknob?" He stumbled further back until his leg knocked into a bench embedded into the floor next to the row of locker. "Oh bloody hell-" James began quite loudly then bit his lip, holding his leg. He hoped they hadn't heard him. . .

But "they" had.

"What the- You perverts! That's the second person I've found in here! Get out, _get out_!"

James got out, believe him.

---------------------------------------------------------

". . .So, did you see her?"

"Sirius!"

"What? I was just wondering. . ."

James was silent for a moment before pushing his glasses higher on his nose as he slouched over on a couch at his flat later that day. "For your information, my glasses got all foggy and I had to take them off."

"Oh. Bummer."

"Like I'd want to see that girl naked- besides, Evans wasn't even naked-. . ." James trailed off suddenly.

"I thought you said you couldn't see anything, James?" Sirius said, leaning forward slyly.

"I couldn't! I could- er, see the white of her towel though. . ." He grabbed a magazine off his coffee table and began to read it. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius!" He stated before Sirius could say anything else.

Sirius only smirked before leaning back into the couch opposite James'. "So Manning's gave her half of the men's locker room?"

"Yes." James muttered moodily. "See what the little twit's done? We've even lost half our locker room to her!"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hmmm. . .James doesn't seem to be too happy about the new Tutshill Tornadoes chaser, does he? Hmmm. . .good thing we have another 28 or so chapters to change that. . .LoL. **

**"The New Professor" is currently being beta'd, but it'll be up very soon, promise. I'll be adding a few more things to the "Player's One and Two Page" on my website after a while if anyone wants to check that out. They'll be added later tonight though. I also have a new poll up on my website (well, the poll's probably a few days old, but still, LoL). And FINALLY, I have also added a link on my website that takes you to my two new forums, _Wacky for Harry Potter!_ and _Lily and James_. **

**_Wacky for Harry Potter!_ is a forum for anyone who wants to discuss anything and everything about Harry Potter. _Lily and James_, surprise, surprise, is made just for people who are craving a little James/Lily discussion. So. . .er, whatever. LoL. If you want to check any of that out, go right ahead.**

**Toodle,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	3. Press Conferences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three_

------------------------------------------------------

"James Potter is so awful! He treats me like a child, mum! Really! He acts as though I haven't a clue what quidditch is!"

"I'm sure he's just trying to. . .er, toughen you up, Lily."

Lily scoffed and pulled a shirt off it's hanger with more force then necessary. "Believe me, he's not. The buffoon just wants to make things extra hard for me."

"James Potter?" Lily's father strolled into her bedroom and glanced out the window looking out into the front yard. "Isn't he the fellow you mooned over the summer after your third year? I remember you taking those quidditch magazines everywhere and just sighing every once and a while."

Today was Saturday, not to mention the day after Lily's third practice with her new team. Lily and James were becoming even more unbearable towards each other. While Lily would "accidently" throw the quaffle at James' head, instead of his outstretched hands, James was trying to knock Lily off her broomstick in midair.

Anyways, Lily had decided it was time to move out of her parents home and move into a flat located in Diagon Alley.

Lily huffed. "I was not _mooning_ over him, dad. . .I was only thirteen for one thing. And second of all, I only liked him because he could score twenty-six goals in under four minutes. I can easily do better then that now." She closed up yet another box filled with clothes and labeled it "clothes" with a pen lying nearby.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Evans, will you _pass_ the damn quaffle? You're not the only player on this team!"

"Potter, if I give it to you, you'll only hog it the rest of practice!"

"Evans, I'm the team captain! Just give me the ball! That's an order!"

"Potter, we are _not_ aurors, you don't just go around giving orders-"

"Oh, for Merlin's _sake_!" With that, Edwin flew straight in between Lily and James and snatched the quaffle from Lily's hands. Today was Monday. Lily had moved into her new flat with help from her parents and was now settled in. A practice was in session. A practice that wasn't turning out too good. . .

"Kirk! Give that back!"

"Kirk! What do you think you're doing?" Lily yelled as she sped up, closer to Kirk, James at her tail. James soon passed her and was alongside Edwin. "Give me the quaffle!"

"If I give it to you, you'll only fight over with Evans for another half hour!" Kirk yelled before abruptly turning left and heading for the goal posts. He flew straight for the middle post and threw the quaffle. Carl, who was lurking nearby, watching the entire scene, flew quickly towards the flying quaffle and hit it away from the goal posts with the back of his broom.

The quaffle fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lily picked up the quaffle as James and Edwin landed. The rest of the team continued practicing.

"Kirk, I had everything under control! Why did you go and steal the quaffle?" James exclaimed, waltzing over to Lily and grabbing the quaffle from her. Lily huffed and grabbed the quaffle back.

"Oh, sure. You had _everything_ under control, chasing Evans around the pitch, playing tag!"

"Well, if Evans hadn't of been so _stubborn_ and just _given_ me the quaffle, I wouldn't have had to chase her around!"

Lily scoffed. "Potter, I was _trying_ to score a goal. _You_ were just trying to steal the quaffle from me just to steal it!"

James snatched the quaffle away from Lily again."What? I was trying score a goal-"

"And neither of you accomplished that." Edwin shook his head in exasperation. "How do expect to play a game if we don't have a team to play it? We're not getting anywhere." He glanced at the sky above them before shaking his head again. "Tell Mannings I left early today. It's no fun practicing with you two." With that, Edwin began to walk off towards the locker rooms.

Lily and James stood silently, James with the ball in his hands. They watched Edwin's figure get smaller and smaller. Finally, Lily glanced over at Morris just as he hit a bludger away from Carl with his bat. She scowled and abruptly snatched the quaffle from James, getting back on her broomstick.

"Evans, give it back."

Lily began to hover high and higher as James glared at her from the ground.

"I don't think so."

James was left standing on the field alone, Lily off in the air, shooting the quaffle into the goal posts, Carl flying back and forth trying to guard them.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I swear she's out to get me. You saw her, didn't you? She _purposely_ aimed the quaffle at my head. Not my arms. The twit's trying to kill me!" James exclaimed as he sat in the stands after practice that day with Sirius and Peter.

Certain friends and family were allowed to come to team practices. It was just trying to get through the crowd of reporters and fans outside the pitch that was the trouble.

Sirius stretched his legs out on the back of the seat in front of him. He chuckled. "She sounds mighty nice, James."

"She's always trying to steal the quaffle from me- we're suppose to steal the quaffle from the _opposing_ team chasers, not our _own_ team chasers!"

They watched as Lily shot a quaffle through the goal post again. James had made her stay an extra twenty minutes after practice. She reluctantly stayed, only calling James a insufferable git once, surprisingly.

"James, have you ever thought that maybe. . .I don't know. . .you might be stealing the quaffle from _her_ too?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"What? No. . .well, I have stole it from her- but only because she stole it from me in the first place!"

Lily scored another goal.

"Damn, she's fast." Sirius muttered. James ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. "There's no way we're going to win a match this year. No way."

"Well, maybe if you two would take your heads out of your arses and actually play a game of quidditch, you might win."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Welcome."

Lily was gliding down to the ground now, quaffle in hand. There was a man standing in the center of the pitch, waiting for her it seemed. Lily finally landed and dropped her broom, walking immediately towards the man.

"Who's he?" Peter asked curiously.

James shrugged. "Father, maybe?"

There was a slight pause before Sirius replied to James' comment. "I don't think daughters and fathers snog, James."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, this is wonderful, Andrew!" Lily said as she and her boyfriend, Andrew, sat in her flat later that day. "When do you start your training?"

"In a week, I hope." Andrew poured himself a glass of butterbeer and sat down across from Lily at her kitchen table.

Lily smiled and swallowed the last of her chicken. "I'm going to have to say, "I told you so" because I _did_ tell you so. I knew you'd get accepted at the auror academy."

"I didn't know you were a seer, Lily." Andrew commented with a smirk. "You must have wanted to hide your seer abilities with all of those "T" 's on your divination essays."

"Oh, shut up, Andrew." Lily said with a slight laugh. "I didn't do _that_ bad. . ."

Lily and Andrew had know each other since their first year at Hogwarts. Of course, they never really talk much until prefect and heads duties brought them together. Yes, Lily Evans and Andrew Sterling were both Head Girl and Boy at Hogwarts last year. Their relationship also started last year.

Andrew had been waiting to be accepted to the auror training academy ever since they graduated. With training starting in just a week, he had begun to think he hadn't been accepted.

"Of course you didn't, Lily dearest." Andrew finished teasingly before cutting his own chicken. . .or at least, he tried to. He coughed slightly. "Er. . .Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you, er, forget something?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Andrew speared the chicken and held it up. "This chicken's a bit on the. . .frozen side."

Lily groaned,"Oops." She gave him a sheepish look. "Must have been preoccupied and just forgot to cook it. . ."

"No big deal. I'll just eat the potatoes and roll."

"Are you sure? I could get it cooked pretty quick-"

"It's fine." The last time Lily tried to get something cooked "pretty quick", Andrew's whole kitchen flat ended up in flames.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I'd like to direct this question to Mr. Manning."

A week later, the team, along with Coach Manning, was having a press conference on the quidditch pitch field. James and Lily had sat as far from one another as possible on the three-foot high platform that had magically been placed there for the press conference.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Mr. Manning, do you think your team is ready for their upcoming game against the Appleby Arrows next week?"

Mr. Manning shifted slightly. "Well, I think our team will always be ready to play."

"Even with a new chaser to the team?"

"Even with a new chaser to the team. We've been practicing everyday for the past two weeks and. . .have been improving." Manning was obviously finding this question uncomfortable and hard to answer considering Lily had pushed James off his broom after James had called Lily something oh-so-unpleasant just yesterday. "Next question, please." He pointed to a reporter near the back of the crowd.

"This question is directed towards Lily Evans."

Lily smiled politely and sat up straighter. This was her first press conference and she was a bit jittery.

"How do you find yourself adjusting towards the team?"

"Well, everything's been fairly good lately. I've had sometime to get to know some of the other players and found. . .most of them to be quite cool and nice." Lily hastily continued after her pause. Manning's had suggested not bringing up her feud with James and visa versa.

"Is it very overwhelming, just finishing Hogwarts and knowing you're the youngest player in the professional leagues?"

"Yes," Lily admitted with a laugh, "It is quite overwhelming."

Manning scanned the crowd again as camera bulb's flashed. "Next question?. . .Yes, right there, in the front, blue robes."

The gangly reporter pushed his glasses back up his nose before opening his mouth. "This question goes to Stanley Mumps."

Stanley nodded calmly.

"There has been rumors that Baxter Louis, last years previous world cup seeker, won't be trying out for the world cup seeker position this year. Do you think you'll have more a chance with him gone and Darrel Gose retired?"

"I suppose I will. I've been through more intense training this year and find my skills have improved greatly." That's all he said.

"Er, right. Next question. . .yes, you over there."

"I'm from the _Daily Prophet_. This question goes to the three chasers."

James and Edwin looked on collected as Lily sat up straighter again.

"I've noticed Mr. Potter and Mr. Kirk are sitting next to each other, yet Ms. Evans is sitting on the opposite side of them tonight. Is there anything behind this exclusion?"

"No."

"Of course not."

"It was just a coincedience." Lily added after James an Edwin.

The reporter nodded, hand scribbling away in his notepad. Manning was about to continue onto the next reporter, but was stopped by the _Daily Prophet_ reporter. "There have been rumors that Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans haven't been on the best of terms. Is any of this true?"

There was silence for a moment as Lily and James thought through their replies carefully. Lily spoke first. "Yes, there has been a bit of a. . .feud between Potter and I, but it will pass."

"Alright, next question, please. We don't have all night."

"Hello, I'm from _Witch Weekly_ and this question is directed towards Ms. Evans." A young looking witched started, her quill ready to start scratching across her notepad.

Lily once again sat up a little straighter.

"_Witch Weekly_ would like to know if you use _Madame Madelia's Red Hair Dye_?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at the silly question. "Er. . .no, I don't. My hair is naturally red and I don't use any hair dye."

"Really?" The reporter asked in amazement.

Lily unconsciously tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear. "Yes."

Manning cleared his throat awkwardly as the rest of the Tutshill Tornadoes team players discreetly snorted with laughter. "Next question?" He asked gruffily. "Yes, you over there."

"I am also from _Witch Weekly_ and was wondering if there was anyone in Ms. Evans' love life."

Lily uncomfortably shifted and sat up even straighter, if possible. "Yes, there is."

Manning hastily interrupted. "Please keep all questions around quidditch and not go into personal questions."

------------------------------------------

"You know, they should have just given Evans her own press conference- I swear just about all of the questions went to her." James said sourly as he pulled out his practice clothes the next day.

Edwin laughed. "Did someone not get enough attention from all the reporters?" James shot him a withering look. Edwin held up his hands and closed his locker. "Ah, come on, James. She's new. Everyone wants to know about the girl. It was the same way with you and the same with all of us. She's going to have the spotlight for a while. Try not to get too jealous, James."

"I am _not_ jealous of her."

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: There's chapter three. I found it a bit boring to write, nothing much happened except for bringing Lily's dearest boyfriend Andrew into the picture. I'll just say now that Andrew's going to be an important character in this story.**

**Also, I'm working on getting a banner made for this story. In a while, I'll add Andrew's biography and a bit more possibly to the "Players One and Two" page on my website, just to let anyone who follows the page, know.**

"**The New Professor" is being betaed right now and should be up soon. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and hope you liked it!**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	4. Getting Along

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe.**

Chapter Added: 6/10/07

--------------------------------------

_Chapter Four_

--------------------------------------

"_SECRET FEUD BETWEEN TUTSHILL TORNADO CHASERS REVEALED!_"

Manning's threw a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on his desk, front page standing out miserably to the Tutshill Tornado team as they stood in Manning's office the day after their second game. The picture showed a repeat of Lily jumping from her broom in mid-air and tackling James as he flew past her with a quaffle under his arm, the crowd in the background completely still for a split second as they watched the scene in bewilderment. While the picture was mute, if a person watched close enough, they would be able to see Lily's mouth form the word's "_You stuck-up quaffle hogger!_", while witnessing James mouth back "_Get off me, you insane wench!_". The two then both fell off James' broom and to the hard ground twenty feet below them.

_. . . after weeks of wondering, the secret is out! Tornadoes newest chaser, Lily Evans, a seventeen year old young lady, fresh out of Hogwarts, apparently was sent into rage yesterday during the team's second game of the season and tackled fellow teammate, James Potter, in mid-air. The reason for the attack is still unclear, but there is reason to believe she was angry because Potter had taken the quaffle from her moments earlier. . ._

_. . . they fell to the ground below, the two chasers promptly pulling out their wands and dueling. Neither were injured; Potter's left arm went reportedly missing for several hours after Evans sent an unknown jinx his way. His arm returned perfectly fine. . ._

_. . . after coming out of their first two games (Appleby Arrows: 210-90; Falmouth Falcons: 280-120) of the season without a win, Tornado fans are beginning to wonder what is come for the Tutshill Tornadoes. Read more on this article on page 2B. . ._

Lily looked away guiltily while James ran a hand through his hair anxiously. They both shifted slightly in the awkward silence.

"Well. I'm beginning to think this is just a blasted _circus_ we're running here, not a _professional quidditch team_!" Manning began with exasperation. His left eye was twitching: a sign that he wasn't in a pleasant mood. Not that it mattered; none of them were too chipper at the moment.

He held the newspaper up and showed it to everyone. "We've been made complete _fools_ of ourselves, this team, and quidditch everywhere. . . all because two little _children_ couldn't bother to play nicely." Now his right eye was twitching. Definitely not a good sign.

"I'd like to point out, sir, _she_ tackled _me_." James interrupted, sending a nasty glare in Lily's direction. Lily rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Oh, and I guess she made you pull out your wand and start a duel too!"

"Well, what was I suppose to do? She'd gone mental by then; I was merely trying to defend myself in case she got it in her head to kill me or something."

"You were suppose to act like an _**adult**_, Potter! Not a bloody baboon!"

Lily cleared her throat and cowered down slightly as Manning turned to face her, looking quite miffed at being interrupted. "What?" He growled.

"I just throught I'd say that the only reason I went _slightly_-" A few snorts were heard. She ignored them. "-over the edge was because Potter had taken the quaffle from me for at least the tenth time-"

"I was only trying to get it from you before you dropped it-- _again_." James cut in, looking up at the ceiling dullfully.

Lily instantly sat up in her chair and scowled at him furiously. "I only dropped it _once_ and you bloody well know it!" She paused, raising her chin slightly, "Besides, those stupid chasers from the Falmouth Falcons skinned me and bumped the ball from my hand."

"She's right there, James. The Falcons should have been fouled; those chasers definitely skinned her. That's wasn't any accident. . ." George trailed off at the scowl James was giving him.

"Maybe you should be paying attention to the game and opposing players for once and _not_ smile at all of your _adoring_ fans. Your face must have been aching by the time the game was over, you smiled for pictures the entire time." He said dryly.

"_What_! You're the one posing for the cameras! Not me!"

"_AND MAYBE YOU TWO SHOULD SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU BOTH OUT!_" Lily and James, along with the rest of the team, jumped slightly at Manning's outburst. Lily faintly wondered if everyone had stopped breathing, it was that quiet. Manning let out a breath and walked back around his desk to sit down. He leaned forward and dropped the newspaper in front him, his elbows coming to rest on top of it.

"Now. I didn't call this meeting to point fingers- it's obvious who's to blame." Lily and James both sunk down in their chairs, feeling everyone's eyes burning into their skulls. "No, I called this meeting as a warning." His finger jabbed between the two chasers. "If you two can't get your acts together by the next game, you're through. You can say good bye to the team. You can say good bye to the world cup. You can say good bye to quidditch all together. No team would want players who can't get along with their own teammates."

James turned his head warily in Lily's direction only to meet her own disgusted scowl. They turned forward and remained silent. Manning narrowed his eyes. "Of course, if you'd like to leave now, that's fine with me. We have alternates to take your place."

Lily looked up reluctantly and James did likewise.

"Well?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Really, Andrew, it's fine. I understand that you need to be at the Academy. It's your career, just like quidditch is mine." Lily shifted in her stand chair as she and Andrew sat in the quidditch pitch stands together before practice the next day. Andrew's visit down to the pitch was a pleasant surprise; Lily hadn't seen him the past week, he'd been busy with the Auror Academy, she'd been busy with quidditch practice. He hadn't been able to come to any of her games so far because of training "missions", as he'd called them.

Lily actually _was_ disappointed that Andrew couldn't come to her games, but she didn't say anything; she knew he was excited about the Academy. Besides, though he had never actually said, Lily knew quidditch had never really been something Andrew was interested in. That was the only bad part about having Andrew as a boyfriend: He didn't like quidditch. He could hardly balance on a broomstick without falling off, actually. . . But, he went to most of her games back at Hogwarts, faithfully cheering for her.

Andrew put an arm around her chair and leaned his head back. "I promise I'll be at your next game, Lils, really. I feel guilty not coming to them- I'm sure I miss a lot of good moves too." They both laughed slightly, secretly knowing he didn't care about good moves or bad moves.

Lily shrugged, "Doubt it; the games so far have been terrible." She smiled. "And here I was thinking being a professional quidditch player would be so cool and way better then working at Gringotts or something. It's turned out to be nothing but rotten." She sighed tiredly and also leaned her head back, staring at the passing clouds. George and the others would be coming out of the locker room soon.

"Lily," Andrew started hesitantly, "That James Potter- he isn't giving you too much trouble, is he?"

She looked up at Andrew inquiringly, unpleasantly surprised he'd brought up Potter. "No- well, I mean, yes. . . but, well, it's just we won't get along well. We clash. He's too arrogant, thinks he's better then me just because I'm new." She shifted again in her chair, suddenly feeling like jumping up and flying a few laps around the pitch. After joining the quidditch team at Hogwarts, Lily soon figured out that, whenever she felt wound up or angry, she had this feeling; the feeling to fly and fly. James Potter got her wound up.

All the time.

She felt Andrew's arm around her shoulders give her a comforting squeeze, "I'm sure things will get better, as you get use to each other." Lily groaned and rolled her head back.

"I wish. He's impossible."

"Not talking about me, are you?"

They turned their heads to find James making his way casually across the stands to them. Lily scowled while Andrew watched curiously. He was dressed for practice, his broomstick slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"The name's James Potter, and you must be- Adam?" He'd messed up on the name on purpose. They all knew. James had met Andrew briefly before, at another practice.

"Andrew, actually."

"Sorry 'bout that." He sat down a few seats from Lily and a silence fell over them. She wondered what he was doing here; he usually avoided her as much as possible. If she was on the pitch before practice, he'd wait around inside the locker rooms as long as possible. It was rather a coincedience, actually. She'd just been talking about James Potter with Andrew and he just pops up. Lily hated when people just popped up like that. Especially when Potter did it.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going," Andrew said, standing up. Lily stood up as well, picking up her broomstick. "I'm suppose to report back to the Academy at 4:30." He gave a wave to James, who waved back with sarcastic enthusiasm, and started making his way towards the stairs leading down to the pitch. Lily followed until she heard James call her.

"I need to talk to you, kid."

Lily gave an irritated glance behind her before looking back at Andrew. "Does he call always call you-?"

"Yes." She replied shortly, not wanting to talk about James any more. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Maybe we can meet up for lunch tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Can't. I've got a press conference at noon, and an interview with _Witch Weekly_ right after about some article concerning my hair. I don't know why people are so interested in my hair. It's red, so what?"

Andrew grinned and patted her head teasingly, "Are you sure you don't use _Madame Madelia's Red Hair Dye_?"

"Shut up." She laughed, glancing out at the pitch, noticing Morris and Zack already bashing the bludgers around. Stanley was also out, just warming up with a few laps, ducking every once and while as a bludger whizzed past him.

"Alright, well, bye." Andrew's voice lowered a bit, knowing James was only a little ways away. Lily would have leaned up to kiss him, but Andrew had never been fond of public displays of affection. She settled for a hug. He awkwardly patted her on the small of her back.

"Bye; I'll owl you after the interview tomorrow, see about when we can get together, okay?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was drowned out by James.

"Evans, we haven't got all day." He was doing it on purpose; to annoy her.

Lily ignored him. "I love you."

"Me too."

And he was gone. She felt lonely as he walked away, knowing the closest person to her now was James Potter.

"Alright, what is it?"

"No need to get snappy." He said as Lily sat a few chairs down, making sure not to sit too close to him. James glanced back the way Andrew had left. "It must be hard."

"What?"

"He's an auror, yes?"

Lily didn't answer for a moment, wondering what he was getting at. "Yes, an auror in training."

"My father was an auror. I didn't see him often; off on missions and what not. I never really knew what he did, it was all top secret." He lit a cigarette and held one out to Lily. Lily glanced at it with disgust; she hated smoking.

"No thanks-" She stopped, seeing James' challenging smirk. "I mean, thanks." Lily snatched the cigarette from his hand and used her wand to light it. She held it awkwardly as James watched her, blowing out smoke from his mouth slowly. He continued smirking. Her hand brought the cigarette to her lips. Before long she was coughing and sputtering, the cigarette long dropped to the ground below. All the while James laughed.

"Guess you're not a smoker."

After she had gotten her coughing under control, Lily answered, knowing both of them knew what she said was a complete lie. "I smoke every once and a while." She put the cigarette out with her shoe.

"Naughty kid you are. I don't smoke much either." He was making fun of her. He was laughing at her. The feeling of wanting to fly was beginning to get stronger. She was just itching to get her broomstick and leave Potter behind. "Has he been to any of your games?" James asked.

"Who?" She asked distractedly. "Oh, Andrew? No. . . No, he's been busy, with auror training."

"Too bad."

"It's alright."

She felt him look over at her. "You know it bothers you that he hasn't come to any of your games." He paused to blow out more smoke. "It bothered me when I would look in the stands and see my mum in the stands, then look to her side and not see my dad."

Lily wondered why in the world James Potter, the irritating jerk, was talking to her-- like a _normal_ person. Was it because they agreed to get along yesterday, in Manning's office? She thought he was taking Manning a bit too seriously. She thought they would stay out of each other's way, not get caught arguing, and make an effort to pass the quaffle back and forth to each other at games (instead of hogging it from each other). But, no, he was _talking_ to her. And even more strange, she was talking to him. She should have told him to bugger off and not ask about her private life. It wasn't like she wanted to know about his father being an auror. Not really.

"It doesn't bother me." It did.

"It does." James answered anyway. "It'll be like this always. He'll be gone for long periods of time, weeks at a time. Nasty job, being an auror."

"It's an honorable career." Lily shot back, feeling as though James was insulting Andrew by saying his job was "nasty".

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Geez. Being an auror is honorable. . . it's just dangerous too." A pause. "My father died when I was fifteen. Killed in a deatheater ambush."

Lily didn't say anything.

"Was Adam on the Hogwarts quidditch team?"

"His name is _Andrew_ and no, he wasn't." Lily hesitanted, not wanting to go any more in depth. "Andrew. . . Andrew isn't interested in quidditch much."

"I see." He put out his cigarette.

"He came to most of my games at Hogwarts though."

"This will be interesting."

"What?" Lily questioned.

"How long you two will last. An auror who's never around and hates quidditch with a girlfriend who's a professional quidditch player. I see this turning out happily." His voice was sarcastic and dry.

Lily saw red before jumping up and grabbing her broom and making a move to whack James in the head with it. James' head moved just in time. "You berk- you inconsiderate prat. How _dare_ you say that! You have no right!"

James hurriedly stood up as well, getting out of Lily's reach and grabbing his broomstick. "Maybe I'm wrong, who knows." But there was a smirk on his face. He was laughing at her again, in his head. Her grip on her broomstick tightened until her knuckles were white. He didn't know anything! Her and Andrew, they would make it through everything, thick and thin. So what if he didn't like quidditch, so what if she thought being an auror was too dangerous? So what if she was a _little_ bothered by the fact that he hadn't come to any of her games yet?

"What do you want, Potter? Did you come here to make fun of my relationship?"

"Actually, no."

"What is it then?"

He moved to lean against the railing. "Manning wants us to get along."

"So? That was already discussed yesterday in Manning's office."

James scoffed as if saying, "Duh". "I _know_ it was already discussed, kid. We're suppose to get along though. I merely came up here to talk to you because it was required for us to--. . . get along."

Lily groaned. "We have to talk? I thought it was more, you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"Oh, if only. To play as a team, apparently, we _can't_ avoid each other. Or so Manning said."

"He talked to you?" Lily asked, also leaning against the railing. She looked over the side to the ground two hundred feet down.

"Yeah, after the meeting in his office. He gave me a nice little lecture on teamwork. It was inspiring."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, he told me to get along, we actually have to be friends. As in have chats every once and a while. Bunch of crap if you ask me."

"For once, I agree." Pause. "So when you said you needed to talk to me, you literally meant you just needed to _talk_ as in chat with me."

"Basically. Manning wants us to talk and-" He made quotations with his fingers, " 'get to know each other'."

Lily sent him a dark look.

"Don't think I want this, kid. Because I don't."

"Would you stop calling me kid? And why do you think I want this any more then you do? I'm not some everyday idiot; I _don't_ think you're Mr. Wonderful. Getting to know you isn't at the top of my To-Do list. I don't care if your father was an auror and I doubt seriously you care anything about Andrew and his absence at my games."

"I don't. But sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, _kid_. That's what being an adult is all about."

Lily's eyes narrowed and her face flushed with anger. "Oh, and I suppose you think yourself an adult? You're not that much older then I am! Just remember that when you go around and call me a child!"

Finally, James got on his broom and began hovering. "Look, I'm tired of arguing. We need to practice anyways. Just be a good little girl and say you'll at least make an attempt to talk to me every once and a while, especially while Manning's around."

Lily got on her broom also and sent him an unpleasant glare. "Fine." She turned her broom to fly off, but was stopped by James.

"Don't ruin this."

"I think you should be telling yourself that, Potter." They were having a staring contest when George flew to them.

"Everything alright over here?" He asked hesitantly.

Lily turned her head to him and gave him a tight smile. "Perfect."

James did likewise. "Brilliant."

"Great, great. . . So, are you going to practice or what?"

"Yeah, good idea. I think we could try and work on the Porkskoff Ploy- we were a bit shaky on it the last game."

A "bit shaky" was an understatment. James and Lily were too busy hogging the quaffle to execute even a halfway decent Porkskoff Ploy.

There was a pause as James tried not to retort about the fact that _he_ was the team captain, not _her_. He swallowed a wonderful retort and nodded shortly. "Fine. I think the long goals should be worked on as well. You--. . . We missed more often then not when it comes down to long goals."

Lily didn't miss the intentional slip up on "You".

"Fine." She said shortly.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hey. I'm back. Here's a list of plays and fouls that were mentioned during this chapter. A thanks goes to HP Lexicon for the definitions and research in general. **

**Porkskoff Ploy: A Chaser makes as if to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing an opposing Chaser upwards, then dropping the Quaffle to another Chaser.**

**Long goal: Shot from well outside the scoring area.**

**Skinning: Foul, flying to deliberately collide with another player.**

**Also, if you want to see the Tutshill Tornado season game scedule with all of the teams they'll play and what date they'll play them, head to my website, it'll be up shortly.**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**


	5. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter added: June 14, 2007**

-------------

**Here's a list of all the Tutshill Tornadoes players, just in case anyone's forgotten. We really haven't heard that much from any of the team players, except for Edwin, and of course, Lily and James.**

**Seeker- Stanley Mumps**

**Beaters- Morris Wright, Zackary Harris**

**Chasers- James Potter, Edwin Kirk, George Calaway (a former chaser, now retired), Gregory Rambler (the reserve chaser), and Lily Evans (the new chaser, taking over George's spot)**

**Keeper- Carl Harrison**

--------------------------------------------

_Chapter Five_

--------------------------------------------

"_Remember, when you feel like you want to tackle me or something, imagine yourself throwing a quaffle at my head or strangling me or something. Just __**don't**__ let your irrational thoughts get the better of you; we don't want another newspaper article about you throwing me off my broom or something..._"

Lily did as James reminded her to do just before their third game today, against the Chudley Cannons, and imagined a bludger hitting him in the head. They had been at the game for about forty minutes now, and things could be worse. They could be better too. Since James and Lily had agreed to "get to know each other" almost a month ago, they had worked out a way to help get rid of some of their anger at each.

When the occasion arised and one of them (or both) had the sudden urge to kill one another, the two chasers were to imagine themselves punching the other in the eye or some other type of violence. As crude as it sounded, the method worked. The two hadn't been in a duel or fight since the imfamous tackle at their second game. Of course, James insisted he had come up with the brilliant method of getting rid of some steam; Lily knew _she_ had come up with the idea though. James knew otherwise.

"-- AND THE TORNADO CHASERS EXECUTE A BRILLIANT PORKSKOFF PLOY! KIRK PASSES THE QUAFFLE EFFORTLESSLY TO EVANS WHO PASSES TO POTTER! HE'S OFF TO THE GOAL POST, KIRK AND EVANS CIRCLING HIM CLOSELY-- "

Of course, their physical fights and duels might be long gone, but their verbal fights weren't even close to gone. The relationship between the two was still very tense, hardly what anyone could call sunshine and rainbows. They still glared, scowled, and frowned at each other (hastily turning that frown upside down if Manning happened to see it). James still called Lily a kid, and Lily still found James to be an egocentric prat who posed for the camera's all too willingly.

When the team went out for butterbeers after a grueling practice, James only grudging asked Lily if she wanted to go. Lily, just as grudgingly, agreed. Then they would spend an hour or so sitting at the same table, under Manning's watchful eyes, trying to think of something to say to one other. Something _other_ then insults.

"-- AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO THE TUTSHILL TORNADOES, MAKING THE SCORE AN EVEN 120-120! I MUST SAY, FOLKS, THIS DEFINITELY A DIFFERENCE FROM THE TUTSHILL TORNADOES LAST GAME!-- "

As the weeks went on, and the days leading up to their third game today, it had become fairly obvious to everyone around, even to Lily and James (though they refused to admit it) that:

While the two chasers might be complete opposites _off_ the quidditch field, James, the prat, and Lily, the kid, had complete chemistry _on_ the quidditch field.

After getting their tempers under control, the two finally began concentrating on the game, instead of how they could kill each other. They were beginning to learn how the other thought and moved in the air, how they maneuvered. They were starting to learn each others strength and weaknesses. They began working together. As a team. It was a miracle.

The team thought Manning was crazy to add Lily to the team, they thought her and James would never work together. That it was all a lost cause. Edwin had even considered quitting, he was a chaser who didn't have any fellow chasers to help score goals with. The truth was though--

"-- EVANS SHOOTS A LONG GOAL... AND SCORES! THE CROWD'S GOING ABSOLUTELY WILD HERE WITH THE GAME COMING TO A SCORE OF 130-120, TUTSHILL TORNADOES IN THE LEAD! WHAT'S THIS? THE SNITCH AS BEEN SPOTTED! BOTH TEAM SEEKERS ARE IN PURSUIT OF IT! CANNONS SEEKER, BENSON, HAS HIS ARM OUTSTRETCHED- OH NO, ROTTEN LUCK, THAT BLUDGER WAS. THE TORNADOES SEEKER IS STILL HOT ON THE TRAIL OF THE SNITCH- "

"MERLIN, THE TORNADO CHASERS ARE ON FIRE TODAY! THEY'VE JUST PULLED OFF THE PARKIN'S PINCER PLAY AND... THEY HAVE POSSESS OF THE QUAFFLE ONCE AGAIN! KIRK PASSES TO POTTER, TO EVANS... EVANS STREAKS TO THE GOALPOSTS... SHOOTS ANOTHER LONG GOAL... AND SCORES! AMAZING, FOLKS! THAT MAKES THE SCORE 140-120! THIS GIRL HAS DEFINITE POTENTIAL AND- THE SNITCH AS BEEN CAUGHT! YES, IT'S A CONFIRMATION! THE SNITCH _HAS_ BEEN CAUGHT BY TUTSHILL TORNADO SEEKER, MUMPS! THE FIRST VICTORY FOR THE TEAM THIS SEASON, FOLKS!--"

-- with the way James and Lily were playing now, the team was beginning to think Lily Evans was the best decision Manning had ever made.

-----------------------------------------

The team had all apparated back to Stanley's flat for an after party. The party was exclusively for the team (including reserve/alternate players), Manning, and any friends or family invited by the players themselves. George Calaway was there with his wife, Edwin's and Morris's girlfriends were there, even Andrew, to Lily's delight. The sound of reporters outside of Stanley's flat, in the hallway, was blocked by music, laughter, yells, and more laughter. Abandoned cups of butterbeer and firewhiskey sat everywhere; on tables, bookcases, the floor, chairs.

Lily couldn't stop smiling and laughing. She was so happy. They had finally won a game! It was her first win! _And_ Andrew had been there to see it! Who cared if he wasn't able to come to her first two games? Those weren't even good- this game though, she had felt so energetic! Her and Edwin and James had pulled off so many plays, so many _brilliant_ plays!

"Did you see the first time we pulled off the Porkskoff Ploy, Andrew?" She asked excitedly, motion with her hand that was clutching a cup of butterbeer; the movement made the liquid slosh everywhere. "My aim was a little off when I dropped it down to Edwin, but still, it was so great. We've been working on that play for weeks."

"It was amazing, Lils." He said, smiling at her. Apart from 'It was amazing', 'That was a brilliant move', and 'No one could've pulled it off like you', Andrew hadn't said much more. He said those three sentences a lot though, if it counted for anything. He tried to relate to her in quidditch terms, but he just didn't... get quidditch. He wasn't able to keep up with everything going on. Andrew didn't even seem to fit in here, at the after party. He was awkward and stiff around everyone, not unfriendly, just not sure what to do or say. And if there was one thing he didn't do, Andrew definitely never left Lily's sight; it was like he wouldn't be able to function, no matter how awkwardly at the moment, without her standing by him... Lily knew he was happy for her though, that was what mattered.

Because she was in such a good mood, Lily didn't even bother resisting the urge to kiss him. Andrew's neck flushed red after they pulled apart, but he surprised both of them by leaning down for a second go.

Being a quidditch player was starting to have it's good points, she had to admit. Everyone knew her name now, everyone wanted her autograph. She did the one thing she loved the most almost every single day: played quidditch. And now, she was realizing just how great it felt to actually _win_ a game. Of course, it had been cool winning games at Hogwarts, but now... now she was winning games in the real world. Hogwarts seemed so much smaller to her now, compared to the real world.

"Oh come on, break it up, you two! We're about to have a toast!" Someone called over in Lily and Andrew's direction. Andrew immediately pulled away with embarrassment, while Lily smiled at him. She grabbed his hand as Manning stood up on a chair and clinked his cup with his wand.

"Okay, quiet, quiet! Turn off the music, Stanley! Thank you. Now, a toast to the team's first win of the season! It was a hell of a victory, if I don't say so myself!" Everyone yelled an agreement. "I think we've all been working hard for this, but we can't stop now! We haven't even gotten halfway through the season yet-"

"Oh, cut the inspiring speech, Manning, and raise your glass!"

Manning rolled his eyes, "_Fine_. To the Tutshill Tornadoes!" He said, raising his cup. Everyone's cups raised seconds later. There was an echo of "To the Tutshill Tornadoes!"

---------------------------------------------

Lily had forgotten about James until he walked over to her tensely a while later and held out his hand for her to shake. "Good game." He said gruffly.

"You too." She said, grudgingly, less cheerfully. Andrew had left a few moments ago because he had to get up early tomorrow for training.

"The Porkskoff Ploy was executed fairly well. Your long goals were loads better."

"Yes, well, practice does wonders, doesn't it?"

James merely nodded.

"Are you going to try out for the World Cup team this summer?" She asked.

"Of course. You?"

"Yes, I was thinking about it. Then again, it's my first year and I'm not sure I'm ready for the World Cup..." She trailed off.

James didn't even bother to try and give her any words of encouragement. Lily had been thinking about the World Cup try out's as they loomed closer now. It was early March right now, the try-out's were always in the middle of July, then by early September, the people chosen for the team were announced.

The way it worked was, there were many country's who played in the World Cup, and players would go to the World Cup try-out's for their country. If chosen, they would play on their country's World Cup team. Lily would play for England's World Cup team, if she was chosen. She didn't think she stood a chance though; there were so many better players then her, a rookie.

"Did you see Andrew? He came to my game today." Lily stated smugly. That would teach him not to go and insult her and Andrew's relationship.

"I saw him. He didn't let you out of his sight. Must feel awkward or something." He had punctured a nerve. Lily lifted her chin.

"Well, he doesn't really know many people here, that's all. Once he gets to know everyone, he'll feel more comfortable."

"Right."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Lily asked rather tersely.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend right now."

"Oh, I see. You're too busy being in love with yourself to love anyone else."

"Nice comeback." James said, his jaw clenched.

"Thanks."

"Did you get a, er, haircut?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Yes..." She was surprised he'd noticed, not even Andrew noticed. Well, they _did_ see each other a lot, they worked togther. He was bound to notice, she supposed... Lily couldn't help but feel the only thing James could have said to make that comment even more awkward would be by saying it looked nice.

Thankfully, he didn't. "Looks shorter." He said curtly.

"It's been layered."

"Ah."

"Do you ever get haircuts?" She had to ask. James' hair always- and she meant _always_- looked the same. Rather shaggy and terribly, terribly messy and windswept.

"Of course I get haircuts." He said irritably, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Everyone_ got haircuts.

"Your hair always looks the same."

James unconciously pushed a hand through his hair. He did that a lot. "It grows fast. Really fast."

"Ah."

"Prongs, my mate, you have to introduce me to the girl who's been getting on your nerves for the past three months." The two chasers jumped at Sirius' booming voice.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Well?"

"Oh... right." James stopped and looked over at Sirius with an annoyed expression. "Why do I have to introduce her? You know her already!"

"So? Does she know _me_?" He turned to Lily. "Do you know me?"

Lily had seen this man at practice before, in the stands. She had gathered he was James' friend. That was about it. "Er, no."

"Well, since James thinks it's too much to intro_duce_ people, I'll introduce myself. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Like the star?"

"Of course."

"Ah." She was at loss for better words.

Sirius pointed a little ways over, to two men. "Those are some other friend's of James and mine. Their name's are Remus and Peter. I thought I'd at least let you know their names, since James probably won't bother with introduction for them either." He only grinned as James sent him a "Ha, ha. That's so funny. I'm just laughing up a storm here" look.

Lily cracked a slight smile. This Sirius fellow didn't seem so bad, even if he _did_ associate with James Potter, _willingly_.

"See there, James? She's not _nearly_ as unattractive as you make her out to be, especially when she smiles. In fact, she's rather pretty."

Well. Lily wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered. She settled for insulted and raised an eyebrow at James.

"Hey, wait, I never said she was-" James stopped and gave Sirius a withering look, as if to say,

"I know what you're playing at, and I'm not falling for it."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Lily."

"Manning! Hey." Lily said, throwing him a smile from where she sat on a couch. James had gone off to brood, or perhaps let off some steam and picture hexing Lily.

"I just wanted to say that was a good game today. I was... surprised, to say the least. I wasn't sure you and James would be able to work together."

"Thought we were a lost cause?"

"Yes, basically. I'm glad, though, that you two have... put your differences aside, for the most part. I know there's still some tension, but over time, well, maybe that will end."

Lily couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Manning actually thought they were getting along? As in being friendly to each other? Sure, they talked and didn't yell at each other much anymore, but really, they had a long way to go before friendship was even considered. "I guess you're right."

"You two do bloody well together on the pitch, though. You've got chemistry."

She tried not to scrunch up her face in disgust, and instead, settled for a tight smile. She didn't like the idea of James Potter and her having chemistry whatsoever, on the pitch or off the pitch. "Yeah. Sure. We've been working together, you know, practicing all the time."

There was a slightly awkward pause before Manning spoke again, changing the subject, thankfully. "You are planning to try out for the World Cup team, aren't you?"

"Well... I've thought about, but..." Lily really just didn't

Manning sat down in a chair not far from Lily's couch. He drained the rest of his butterbeer. "Lily, I know you think you aren't ready, this being your first season, I understand. You've just gotten out of Hogwarts, seventeen. It's daunting, I know, but I think you can pull it off. If not a position on the team, maybe an alternate, reserve." He shrugged.

He thought she could get a position on England's World Cup team? Maybe he was just try to give her a boost of confidence, or maybe he was just trying to be nice. Or maybe he was right. "I don't know... I haven't been playing in the big leagues that long and I'm still trying to learn how everything goes-"

"Don't go getting discouraged, Lily. You have the potential to be a great quidditch player, one of the best, I'd say. You just can't hang back forever, saying you're too young, too unexperienced. Just jump in and have a go. If you don't get a place on the team, so what? There's always going to be another try-out."

---------------------------------------------------

"That's wonderful, Lily!" Her mother exclaimed, hugging her. Lily had stopped her parents house the next morning to tell them about her team's victory.

"What was the score?" Her father asked, taking off his reading glasses (he had been reading the newspaper).

"290-120." Lily sat down at the kitchen table.

"And how much is that quaddle thing you throw through the hoops worth?" He asked, curiously.

"_Quaffle_, dad." She said with a laugh. "The quaffle's worth ten points, it's the snitch that's worth so much- 150 points."

"That hardly seems fair." Her mother mused.

"No, I've never found it very fair either, but makes the quaffle all the more important. The amount of goals you make with a quaffle can make or break you when it comes down to it." She took a cookie from a plate her mother sat down on the table.

"Well, was it exciting? Were there many people watching?"

"Tons, mum. Tons. You would be amazed. There's so many people that turn up at the games. You can't hardly hear anything above them."

"Was Andrew there?" They knew he hadn't been to her first two games.

"Yes, he was able to come yesterday, wasn't that great? _And_ he came to the after party." She said, boasting.

"Well, that's wonderful, dear."

"I know and Manning- you know him, the team manager?"

"The short man who's bald?"

Lily grinned. "That one. Anyways, he talked to me last night about trying out for the-"

The front door opened. "Mum, I came over to see if Vernon left his gloves here last night. He couldn't seem to find them-..." Petunia stopped on the spot as she noticed Lily sitting at the table. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her chin lifted slightly. Her pointy nose was stuck so far in the air, Lily wouldn't have been surprised if it touched the ceiling. "You're here." She stated, the warmth previously in her voice now gone.

"Hi Petunia. How's Vernon?" Lily asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"I'll go look and see if I can find Vernon's gloves. Pet, sit down, I made some cookies." Their mother cut in before rushing out of the kitchen.

Petunia didn't walk over and sit down, nor did she get a cookie. She almost seemed afraid of blowing up if she came too close to Lily. She sniffed. "He's fine."

"That's good."

There was an awkward pause. Their father started up the conversation again. "Petunia, I suppose you didn't know Lily's quidditch team won their game yesterday? They did wonderfully!"

Petunia's lips pursed. "That's... nice. Well, I'd better go help mother find Vernon's gloves." She left without a glance at Lily.

----------------------------------

**Author's Note: Another chapter in what, four or five days? That's so cool. I've haven't updated that quickly in... well, we won't get into that, will we? LoL. :) I'll be going on a roadtrip, starting Monday of next week. We'll be seeing some of the western part of the country (in the United States), mainly heading out to see the Grand Canyon though. ANYWAYS, because of this, I will not be taking my laptop along with me (at least, I don't think I will. Haven't really decided), so you probably won't be expecting any updates from me for about two weeks or so. Yeah... I thought I'd get the word out, so no one would go and think I've taken a break from my beloved stories again... **

**On a different subject, I've done some research on the World Cup (about teams, dates, etc.) at Harry Potter Lexicon, but I'm still not entirely sure how it works out. So... in this story, the World Cup might be different from the one's in the books. **

_**Quidditch Terms Used in this Chapter:**_

**Parkin's Pincer: This move, reportedly invented by the original Parkin family who founded the Wigtown Wanderers, involves three Chasers flying from three different directions at an opposing Chaser.**

**Toodles, **

**Eye Heart Music**


End file.
